Pattern matching systems such as ten-print or fingerprint matching systems play an important role in criminal and civil applications. For example, fingerprint identification is often used to identify and track suspects and in criminal investigations. Similarly, fingerprint verification is used in in civil applications to prevent fraud and support other security processes.